


Haze

by INMH



Series: hc_bingo fanfiction fills 2019 [38]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Burke’s mind isn’t right.





	Haze

Burke’s not sleeping well.  
  
Ever since Rook dragged him out of the Bliss, his mind has just been… Scattered. It’s still in his system, but he’s detoxed from it enough to be disturbed at his previous calm, at how _placid_ he’d been even though he’d known Faith had made her way into his mind and started remolding him like a piece of fucking clay.  
  
Burke’s memories are patchwork at the moment, and he’s having trouble telling if what he’s recalling are actual memories of his time under the Bliss, or if maybe the Bliss just induces weird fever-dreams in the people it affects. Burke’s not sure if there were actually fuckin’ _jackalopes_ in Faith’s bunker (assuming that’s really where he was, he isn’t certain) or if maybe it was just some sort of hallucination.  
  
Logic would say that jackalopes are a myth, that they’re not real, but Burke’s concept of reality’s really taken a beating over the last few weeks.  
  
Mostly he stays on his cot in the sickbay of the prison. Not a lot of people bother him, either because they’re too busy with their own stuff or because they’re gun-shy about getting too close to him. Burke’s brain may not be working great, but his ears are working fine: Some of the Cougars think that Faith may still have her claws in him, or that maybe he’s gone turncoat.  
  
“I’m just saying,” That one woman, Tracey, mutters to Deputy Rook when they think he’s asleep (or maybe they just think he doesn’t comprehend much right now). “It’s not easy to get Faith out of your head once she’s gotten in there, and I _know_ you saw the broadcast, Rook: Faith got good and deep into his head. That’s not something you can just shake off. That’s half the reason why we didn’t do the adrenaline- because I just don’t think it’d be _enough_.”  
  
“If he was a turncoat he’d be trying to get back to Faith now,” Rook protests softly.  
  
“Not saying he’s turned,” Tracey says. “Not _willingly_, anyway. I’m saying that Faith doesn’t let go of people like him easily. Once she’s in, she’s in.”  
  
Burke has just enough control not to say what he’s thinking:  
  
_You’re absolutely right, so just put me out of my misery now before she drags me back._  
  
The Bliss was neither here nor there, but there’s something about his memories of Faith that sends a chill down his spine right into his gut, makes him queasy and nervous and very, _very_ disinclined to go visiting her again. If he has any say in the matter, Burke will be staying the fuck away from Faith for the rest of forever, thank you.  
  
For a while, he assumes it’s because of how eerie she is: How she spoke so sweetly even as she was overdosing some poor fucker on Bliss and turning him into an Angel, how he’d heard her giggling everywhere even when he couldn’t see her, how she’d appeared and disappeared seemingly out of thin air…  
  
There are a lot of reasons to be afraid of Faith Seed.  
  
But naturally, his mind eventually gives him a newer, personal one.  
  
As with the others, Burke isn’t one-hundred percent certain if this is real or imagined: But there’s a hazy sort of memory of being in the Bliss- maybe sleeping, maybe just lying catatonic on the ground- and Faith’s hands being on him. He remembers moaning, arching towards her, and remembers her laugh echoing around him.  
  
_This is fine, I like this,_ he remembers thinking as the woman _holding him captive_ started taking off his clothes and touching him. _I am okay with this, no problems here; I am so totally into this._  
  
Burke remembers it now and feels sick.  
  
God, does he hope it was just a hallucination, a jackalope masquerading as a real thing in the mist.  
  
(It’s not. It’s really, probably not.)  
  
Burke sits on his cot and stares at the wall, knees to his chest and arms wrapped around his legs. Maybe it’s the Bliss that’s still in his system, or maybe it’s because he’s barely slept since Rook saved him, but Burke feels like shit and wouldn’t mind it if someone just knocked him upside the head so he could sleep.  
  
“How ya doing, Marshal?”  
  
Burke looks up and blinks. Virgil Minkler, Mayor and a leader of the Cougars, is standing beside him. “Uh… Not great.”  
  
Minkler frowns and scratches his head. “Still? Sheesh, that’s unfortunate. But the Bliss is real nasty, it’ll do that to you. Why don’t you come play a round of cards with me, clear your head a bit?”  
  
Burke hesitates. He doesn’t think he’ll be any good given how shitty he feels, and it’ll probably end with Minkler pitying him and letting him win a few hands. He’s never been big on being pitied.  
  
“Come on,” Minkler says with a wide, friendly smile. “Come and play a game with me! You’ll feel better in no time.”  
  
Burke’s got nothing better to do; and he’s sure not going to sleep, so why not.  
  
What’s the worse that could happen?  
  
-End

**Author's Note:**

> Burke, my man, I am so sorry that I keep _torturing you_ but when my h/c bingo card gives me the "sex pollen" prompt this is kinda where my brain goes.


End file.
